An Omega for his birthday
by weestarmeggie
Summary: Hermione Malfoy's husband, her Alpha, is avoiding her and she doesn't understand why. For the Happy Birthday Draco fest hosted by Apples and Quills.


**A/N:**

 **From the Prompt: Alpha/beta/omega dynamics, AU: From the time of Her birth, Hermione has been promised to rival pack (Slytherin) leader, Draco Malfoy in exchange for her packs safety. Faced with the mission to produce offspring for him as to strengthen their alliance, Hermione struggles to find peace in her new "family", as well as warm the heart of the man that will barely spare her one glance. Happy ending please! With some kiddos. Draco: Arrogant and Mysterious. Bonus Pairing: Pottgrass**

 **Massive thanks to Riverwriter for alpha/betaing and to the apples and quills group for hosting this - Happy Birthday Draco.**

* * *

"What if he doesn't like me?" Harry snorted from beside her and she glared at him. "I'm serious Harry."

"I know, but, why wouldn't he?"

"Have you seen those airheads he's always parading around with?" She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and turning to look out the window of their car. Harry sighed and nudged her shin with his foot.

"Are you more upset about the fact that he might not like you or that he's been parading around with those "airheads" as you so eloquently put it?"

She felt her fingers curl into a fist and shot Harry a glare. "He's mine."

Harry nodded. "And after today, no one will be able to refute that. He's your alpha Hermione. And in," he paused and glanced down at his watch, "twenty minutes he'll be your husband too."

Hermione hummed and continued to gaze out of the window. "Hey," Harry nudged her again, "it'll be ok."

* * *

When Hermione Granger was born her parents presented her before the Gryffindor council. Albus Dumbledore - who'd seen enough death and destruction in his lifetime- took one look at the scar that marked her as an omega and prayed that her birth signalled the end of the fighting between the Gryffindor and Slytherin Packs.

"An omega," Lucius Malfoy breathed, glancing at his wife from the corner of his eye, "that's remarkable."

"Yes," Albus agreed, "it is."

"Well, I see no reason why she shouldn't-"

"She will remain with her family until she is of age," Dumbledore interrupted. "So, no Lucius, she will not be moving into Malfoy Manor immediately."

Lucius huffed but conceded the point. His own heir was barely conceived anyway. No need to tempt fate by having one baby move into their home just yet.

"Fine. But-"  
"Yes," Dumbledore interrupted again, "they will need to meet before then. Get to know one another. Build a friendship before-"  
"Before they are bound to one another. Yes Albus," Narcissa added, stepping forwards and joining the conversation, "I agree."

* * *

Except.

The tentative peace didn't last. Not when Tom Riddle, an expelled member of the Slytherin Pack returned and unleashed hell upon both Packs. Hermione was sent, along with all the other children of the Gryffindor Pack, off to the safety of the Hufflepuffs.

It was only when Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he'd taken to calling himself, was destroyed that they returned home, and by then…..

Hermione was already twenty.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting Draco," Narcissa scolded, slapping his hand away from where he was tugging on his tie, _again_. He scowled but acquiesced. He didn't want to upset her. Not after she'd put so much effort into organising the charade he was about to be put through. Honestly, marriage. Did everyone think this was going to solve everything? That having a huge society wedding would make up for the past decade of terror and hurt and -

He shuddered and took a deep breath. It wouldn't do to get so worked up on today of all days. His hackles were already up in anticipation of meeting _her_. His _omega._ His blood pressure had spiked the minute she'd stepped onto the premises and the urge to mark her as hi….he shoved that thought to the back of his mind.

"There," Narcissa said, interrupting his musings, "you look wonderful Draco. She won't be able to resist you."

 _Of course she won't,_ Draco thought haughtily, _she won't have a choice. Just like I didn't have a choice then. Just like I don't have a choice now._

He nodded and smiled gently at the woman who had saved him from a myriad of dangerous things in recent years and pushed his lingering doubts to the back of his mind. He would do this for his mother. He was their leader now - the Pack relied on him too much for him to be gallivanting with inappropriate woman for the rest of his life. They needed someone to pull them out of the wreckage they'd just survived and -

"It's time."

* * *

She tasted like strawberries. He fucking loved strawberries. And she smelled like vanilla and-

He mentally groaned. He wanted nothing more than to throw her against the wall and fuck her hard. Thrust his aching cock into her - undoubtedly pretty pink cunt - and mark her as his. Fill her with his come until she was thoroughly fucked and bred with their heir and-

He shook himself and stepped away from her. They had never had a choice, and he wasn't going to force himself on her the way she'd been forced into this whole thing. He'd heard the story most of his life about how he was promised to the Gryffindor golden girl since her birth. She'd never had a choice and he respected her too much, as both his omega and now his wife, to force her into his bed.

"Goodnight Granger," he said, ducking his head and stepping away. Her lips parted in shock at his dismissal and it physically hurt him to leave her but there was nothing for it.

* * *

Hermione toyed with the spoon in her hand. She was alone, like she'd been most of the spring. Her _husband_ barely spent any time with her, and if he did he almost always looked pained. Hermione didn't blame him. He'd spent so much of his life doing what he wanted, when he wanted, and now he was tied to her. It hurt.

Not just figuratively, but literally too. She woke up, night after night, with an unbearable ache between her thighs. Ever since their first kiss, alone in what she now considered her bedroom since Draco never spent more than a moment alone with her there, she'd had to deal with the unsealed bond between her and her alpha thrumming in the back of her mind. At first, it had been nothing more than an annoyance that she had been able to shut out. But now, now it was overwhelming. Everywhere she looked she saw her friends, her family, engaging with their partners and she was jealous and angry and so upset.

She'd told Harry that Malfoy wouldn't like her. Self doubt that growing up promised to another and never giving anything away to anyone else had given her was rearing its ugly head and had been proved right.

He didn't desire her. He didn't even like her.

She brushed the tears from her face and stood abruptly from the table, abandoning her uneaten breakfast. Nobody looked up, startled at her sudden departure, or questioned where she was going and the tears she'd tried so hard to hold back came.

She tore through the halls of Malfoy Manor, ignoring the bewildered glances of the help that were preparing the house for the extravagant twentieth birthday party she knew Draco's mother had planned for him the next day.

She burst through the french patio doors and into the gardens, the only place she'd found helped with her melancholy, and raced towards the maze that stood at the centre of them. She didn't want anyone to find her, but she hadn't expected to stumble upon her best friend Harry snogging Daphne Greengrass like a pair of randy teenagers against one of the hedges either.

She stopped short of the sight and an involuntary sob slipped past her lips. How was this fair? She didn't begrudge her friend, not at all. She simply wished for a sliver of the happiness he seemed to have obtained since they'd come to Malfoy Manor all those months ago.

"Hermione-"

"Lady Malf-"

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, turning on her heel and making her way back the way she'd come.

"Hermione! Wait!" Harry shouted behind her, catching her arm in his hand and pulling her to him. Hermione clutched him to her and sobbed.

"I'm sorry," she hiccoughed through her tears, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Daphne knows," he said gently, easing her onto a stone bench, "what's wrong?"

She sniffed and shook her head. "He doesn't like me Harry, just like I told yo-"  
"Who?" He spluttered indignantly, "Malfoy?"

"Of course Malfoy," she murmured into his shirt. He chuckled.

"You're wrong." She snorted but he carried on, "Hermione," he said gently, pulling back and tilting her chin up to look at him, "Hermione, he's completely besotted."

She chuckled mirthlessly. "Of course. So besotted that he hasn't marked me, or claimed me or-"

"Stop," Harry interjected. He sighed irritably and stood, pulling Hermione with him. "Just tell him okay?"

She snorted but nodded and clutched her best friend tighter. Harry had always had a way about him. It was like the universe responded to him. He was lucky, even under the most dire of circumstances. Perhaps she could absorb some of that. Merlin knew she needed it.

* * *

He plucked the hand that had been attempting to slip into his arm with his thumb and forefinger, and as politely as he could told the woman that he wasn't interested, before he turned back to his drink and wished the night would end.

He hadn't wanted a celebration for his birthday but his mother had insisted. And ever since his father had passed he'd been unable to deny her anything.

He was about to signal to the barkeep for another drink when he was overwhelmed by the scent of his wife - his mate, his omega, his _Hermione_ \- it flooded his senses and he turned quickly, and just in time, to watch her level a hard slap across the face of some nameless bimbo that had been winking at him all night.

Nobody spoke. You could have heard a pin drop. All Draco could hear was the pounding of his own heart. Fuck he wanted her. He wanted her so badly that he didn't notice he'd begun to move towards her until she met him half way and dragged him from the ballroom.

She slammed him up against a wall as soon as they were free of the stifling party and yanked his mouth to hers.

"Why?" She asked between nips of his lips. "Why don't you want me?"

Draco jolted and swiftly turned them so that he was the one pressing her against the wall. He slipped his hand into hers and brought it between them so that she could feel just exactly how much he wanted her. He growled and ducked his head back down to kiss her again when she squeezed the length of him through his trousers.

"But why, fuck- why haven't you-"

"Why haven't I marked you yet? Claimed you? Bent you over every available surface in this god forsaken house and fucked you?" He asked between nips along her neck, even as his hand loosened from hers and slipped up under her dress. He slid two fingers beneath the damp piece of silk between her legs and into her wet cunt.

She whimpered beneath him and he grinned when she lifted her leg to hook around his thigh and began to fuck herself on his fingers.

"Because I wanted you to have a choice. I never wanted you to feel like you'd been forced into anything. But now," he murmured against her hair, sweeping his arm beneath her bum and pulling her closer to him, "now I know you've wanted it as much as me. You're so fucking wet. My perfect omega, so wet and ready for her alpha," he said, thrusting his fingers in and out of her, casually grazing his thumb over her clit. She rolled her hips and his fingers nudged her hymen. He swallowed, never stopping his ministrations. "You saved this for me?" He asked raggedly.

Her head nodded against his chest. "You're my alpha you git," she moaned, "I've been half in love with you my whole life. Of course I saved it for you."

* * *

Hermione Malfoy beamed at her guests as they arrived to celebrate her husband's twenty-first birthday, gently rocking her newborn son in her arms as she did. The visitors oohheeed and ahhhed over his translucent blonde hair and content smile, depositing just as many, if not more gifts for Scorpius, on the table beside her as they did for her husband.

Eventually, she joined them in the garden where they were celebrating and made her way towards her husband, Harry and a very pregnant Daphne.

"Having a good birthday?" She murmured, when Harry had retrieved his god-son from her arms and Draco had taken her into his. He ducked his head and Hermione knew he was thinking about his previous one and how far they'd come since then, especially when he rolled his hips against her bum and she felt his erection press insistently against her.

"I am now," he replied, nipping the mark he'd given her one year ago today.


End file.
